


Thursday are for Time Travel

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Community: capkinkmeme, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Podfic Welcome, Time Travel, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sudden late night inspiration leads to random crossover drabbles! Inspired by a prompt on the Capkinkmeme.</p><p>[Crossover] Anyone/Anyone [Any Fandom]</p><p>Try to cross Captain America (or the Avengers-verse) with any fandom you want in just a couple of sentences (no more than a paragraph). Any and all pairings as well as gen are welcome. Have fun!<br/>http://capkink.livejournal.com/810.html?thread=476458#t813354</p></blockquote>





	Thursday are for Time Travel

Tony has some previous experience with time travel. He’d traveled with both Reed and that one unfortunate adventure in Camelot with Doom. And after the whole Skrull-Kree ordeal and meeting the Inhumans…having a skinny, bow-tie wearing, time traveling alien and his two very pretty companions show up unexpectedly in his Malibu lab was just another Thursday for him. As the blue phone box disappeared from his work shop Tony’s hands itched for some drafting paper. He wished he got more than a glance inside the fascinating machine. Tony bet he could improve the TARDIS’s functioning given half a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Sudden late night inspiration leads to random crossover drabbles! Inspired by a prompt on the Capkinkmeme.
> 
> [Crossover] Anyone/Anyone [Any Fandom]
> 
> Try to cross Captain America (or the Avengers-verse) with any fandom you want in just a couple of sentences (no more than a paragraph). Any and all pairings as well as gen are welcome. Have fun!  
> http://capkink.livejournal.com/810.html?thread=476458#t813354


End file.
